


Если быть честным

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус добрый и честный гриффиндорец, каким ему быть не полагается, но он очень старается. Но если быть честным, кровь Блэков давно уже берёт своё. <br/>И если уж быть совсем честным с самим с собой, то та, в кого он влюблён — его кузина Беллатрикс. Всё дело в том, что никто и никогда не должен узнать об этом, и не нужно здесь говорить о честности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если быть честным

Сириус добрый и честный гриффиндорец, каким ему быть не полагается, но он очень старается. Но если быть честным, кровь Блэков давно уже берёт своё. Сириус чувствует, как это проявляется в каждом его слове, жесте, движении. Это начинается от его ненависти к собственной матери и заканчивая его большой тайной. Тайна настолько велика, что разрывает сердце Сириуса в клочья и заставляет по ночам в темноте стискивать крепче зубы, чтобы не закричать.

Сириус Блэк влюблён давно, безнадёжно и уж точно безответно. Сириус не может рассказать об этом ни кому: ни лучшему другу Джеймсу, ни всепонимающему Ремусу. Сириус уверен, стоит ему хоть намекнуть своим друзьям об этом, их дружба закончится в тот же момент.

Его друзья привыкли видеть Сириуса легкомысленными , весёлым неугомонным мародёром, покорителем дамских сердец, поэтому Сириус не может показать своим друзьям, насколько он несчастен. Ни единого намёка, никогда в жизни. 

И дело даже не в том, что своим признанием Сириус разрушит так долго выстраиваемый им образ. И не в том, что объект его любви старше него самого почти на десять лет и уж точно является стопроцентной слизеринкой. Более того, она чистокровная ведьма, не так давно вышедшая замуж по расчёту. И, если честно, дело даже не в том, что она одержима идеей чистоты крови и скорее всего давно уже приняла метку. И если уж быть совсем честным с самим с собой, то та, в кого он влюблён — его кузина Беллатрикс. Всё дело в том, что никто и никогда не должен узнать об этом, и не нужно здесь говорить о честности.


End file.
